The Truth
by GeminiDragon18
Summary: A list of backstories from some of my OCs, the canonical ones. As such, this one is a little darker than a future story, "The Beginning."


The silence of anticipation is excruciating. Every ticking second that passed by felt like an eternity, and it didn't seem as if it'd cease anytime soon. At least, that's what a particular two parents felt like, watching their creation in egg form with quiet, calm gazes. Both had been doing this for quite a few days, at least one of them watching at all times. After a solid 8 weeks of waiting and covering any and every needed aspect to the couple's lives, the egg shifted ever so slightly. The father of the two, A Tyranitar, suddenly gave a rather startling sigh of relief, looking over to his mate,

"I was starting to think that the thing wouldn't move at all.", he stated lowly, looking back towards the slightly shivering egg. The mother, a Feraligatr, didn't interrupt her stare at the egg,

"I can't say that I didn't think the same way at times...", he says, almost in a saddened manner. Of course, this was her first child, but little did she know... What would come out wouldn't be something that she'd feel sorrow for. Just after this statement, the left side of the egg grew quite a few cracks, them spreading across the entire surface of the ovoid gradually. In a matter of a few more seconds, a piece on the top of the egg chipped off, sliding off of the side of the egg, and landing on the ground beneath them. The being inside got a first glimpse of light at that time, closing one of their eyes in response to it. Their feet started pressing against the eggshell, creating more cracks, and causing a few of the pieces that had surrounded the first to fall down onto the pokemon inside of the egg. The mother decided to help her child out with escaping the shell that surrounded them, but the second she got a look of her child... She froze.

It wasn't that the Totodile had been morphed... Or that anything had been out of place... But rather, that her child was a Shiny. In the group that the lot of them currently traveled with, Shinies were discriminated against, and labeled as those who saw themselves over others. In this case, they made the shinies their slaves, no matter what their age was when they learned how to move around.

The Tyranitar was silent, then sighed to himself after he felt his silence had blown over, "Damn... Defective. You know what this means... Right?", he asks, having a monotone expression on his face. Honestly, he was a little elated to see that the child ended up a Shiny, as he hadn't wanted it to begin with. The Feraligatr had nothing to say... What could she say? She knew what she had to do to escape the chances of being stranded from the group, giving a small nod of approval to her mate,

"...Yes... I do..", she said rather quietly. The Tyranitar smiled a little and wrapped his left arm around her,

"Now now, don't go and feel bad, we can always try again! This is only rare chance anyhow, so there's a big chance the next won't end up this way.", he says, smiling a little too much for such an unfortunate event. She failed to notice the strange demeanor, instead shifting to give a gentle hug to the Tyranitar,

"...I.. I don't think... We should try for more than 2, Ace...", She said a little quieter than the last thing she'd said. The Totodile looked at the both of them as they spoke, shifting their gaze between them as one or the other said something. Sure, they couldn't exactly understand it, but they could at least attempt to try and find out what was being said in their own little language. Ace blinked, then nodded respectfully,

"I get that, wouldn't want Ace Jr. to start to feel as if we think he isn't enough.", he gave a light laugh, then looked at his child, "Also... If we're to put 'em through the usual treatment, we might as well 'em a name."

"...A... Name?... Oh, right, right, of course..", she thought to herself a bit, picking out a few names inside her head, and ultimately picking out one she felt fit the best of them all, "How about... Amber?", she asks. Ace tilted his head a little,

"Emerald... If we name them Amber, and they're a boy, won't his name seem a little girly?", he asks, tilting his head a little bit in confusion. Emerald nodded her head,

"I want him to choose his own name if he feels like Amber is too much of a female's name for him then... But my choice is that their name is Amber.", she says calmly. The Tyranitar scratched his own a little as he was spoken to, then nodded in an understanding manner,

"I see... So be it then, we'll have them checked off by the doctors tomorrow to see their gender. If you want them to survive here... You best hope the results come out as them being female.", he said, releasing the hug on his mate and standing, "I'll check in on our son, make sure he's not doing anything stupid.", he said before he left out of the room.

Emerald looked at Amber, looking at them quietly. The child gave a curious gaze back at her, looking quietly. She narrowed her eyes a little, noticing the child had two eyes of differing colors easily, as they were compliment from one another. The right one that was a base and perfect green, and the left one similar but red. She let out a small sigh, lifting them quietly, and examining them meticulously, and noting any differences. The blue-fins of a normal shiny on the back seemed to be turning yellow at the bottoms. This observation makes her think of what could've caused it, before remembering a specific part of the child's family line, placing them back down.

_...I'll have to get you out of here before they end up killing you..._

~~~~~~~~~

**_Small Note: New to this so any kind of criticism is okay._**


End file.
